Conflicting Natures
by AngeltheNoodle
Summary: A pair of weavile take it upon themselves to help relieve their master of his stress...or at least, that's how they justify it...HumanXWeavile
1. Chapter 1

**I'm still here, you know?**

Conflicting Natures

Chapter 1

To most young trainers, traveling the world with their beloved pokemon might sound like a perfect chance to build an unstoppable team, to challenge many other trainers, to broaden their horizons, or to simply meet new pokemon along the way. Yes, to them, it would be a-once-in-a-lifetime opportunity. Unless, of course, you're a young man all alone in a cabin with the company of two Weavile that are slowly eating away at your sanity, than this would be hell.

And who would fit this bill? Why, young research assistant Evan Cobb obviously!

But why is he all alone? And why are his Weavile driving him crazy?

Let's find out…

Looking out into the foggy ocean from the shore of Iron Island stood Evan Cobb, a research assistant for Professor Rowan. The grey sand beneath his feet felt smooth despite it being almost completely composed of iron. Although 23, most people commented on how much younger he looked. His tall, lean frame was complemented by his short, black hair. His brown eyes looked on while his thin lips pursed for a moment and then relaxed.

His mind was in a mixed state.

"I'll be back in a week or two, boy. There's a small storm coming through here and in don't wanna get caught in the middle of it…"

Those were the last words that were told to him by a sailor that brought him to the island before disappearing in to the fog. On one hand, Evan was glad for the weather update but on the other, he was irritated for being told right after he was dumped on the island.

"The nerve of some people…" he whispered to himself, "And to top it off, I'm stuck here with-"

"OH NO!"

He sighed and slipped his bare feet into the sand once more before heading back to camp. Luckily for him, the island had an unoccupied cabin that was available for anyone who needed to stay on the island overnight and he planned on using it as a base camp. Upon arrival, Evan could hear whimpering coming from inside the cabin and reached out for the knob.

As he opened the door, a dark shadow dashed by and disappeared towards the back of the cabin.

Walking in, he said, "Hey, I said no running in th-".

The sound of cracking glass beneath his flip-flops caught his attention.

Before looking down at the source of the noise, he noticed that his back-pack, which contained some test tubes and other research important tools, was wide open and had fallen on its side. Some of his notes were scattered on the floor as well but he was more concerned about he had stepped on. Looking down, he gritted his teeth when he realized that a few of his test tubes had shattered into small pieces.

"I planned on cleaning that up. Of course, that was before you came in and made it worse by stepping on it with your big feet…"

Evan cocked his head slightly.

Sitting on the edge of the kitchen sink was a weavile with a sly grin on its face. Evan turned his whole body to face it with a scornful expression.

"Ooh, giving me the 'look'. I am, after all, such a bad girl…"

The voice was clearly had a provocative tone to it. All Evan could muster was a stern, "Karma…"

"Well," she sighed, "For once, I didn't mess something up. Miss Goody-Two-Shoes is to blame."

With a sly smile, she jumped off the edge.

"I'll go get her…just…clean this up please" he huffed.

"Anything for you, Master…"

Evan rolled his eyes and made his way toward the back of the cabin.

The cabin itself wasn't anything amazing. It was just one big room with a kitchen to the side, a bed in the corner, a couch in the center and a decently sized television placed on a coffee table just in front of it. There was a bathroom to the side (for privacy, of course) but it was a painfully obvious hiding spot. Evan thought to himself where the culprit was hiding. He didn't have to think too long, the sounds of whimpering coming from underneath the bed was a dead giveaway.

He called out.

"Mandy? Come on out. I promise I won't yell you."

A few seconds later, a squeaky voice came from under the bed, "Y-you promise?"

Evan sighed. "Yeah, I promise." Almost immediately, another weavile scrambled out from under the bed and latched itself onto his chest. "I'm so sorry Evan! I-I didn't mean to break anything! I wanted to help but I messed up! K-karma said you'd be so angry that you'd put me up for adoption!" She tried explaining more but she was hysterical and none of what she said made sense. She cried some more as she buried her face into his chest and soaked his shirt with tears.

Evan calmly walked over to the bed and sat down. Inside his mind, he couldn't resist how adorable the scene looked. A weavile, a pokemon known for its independent and mischievous nature, was hugging him dearly and begging for his forgiveness. Karma, now finished with her chore, dashed over to them and hopped onto Evan's back. "So what are you gonna do Evan? Maybe you should spank her! Wait a second; I deserve to get spanked too! After all, I didn't try to stop her…" Karma said innocently with a suggestive hint.

"N-no one is getting spanked," Evan stuttered. "And even though you two drive me crazy, there's absolutely no chance that I'm giving you girls up. You both mean a lot to me."

A few sniffles more and Mandy looked into Evan eyes with her big, cat-like eyes. Evan cupped Mandy's head in his hands gently and wiped away her tears with his thumbs. "Don't worry about the mess. I have spare supplies. So don't dwell on it, okay?"

Giving Mandy and Karma one last hug, which they returned eagerly, he stood up.

"Oh Evan, I was wondering… what the hell are we doing on this island!?" Karma asked.

"Woops, I forgot to tell you both…well there have been sightings of sableye and mawile on this island and Professor Rowan wants us to look into it. And if they really inhabit this island, he wants me to catch a few and take some samples of their DNA to see how they adapted to this environment. Speaking of which…"

He walked over to his back-pack and put it on along with hiking shoes. "I need to head out right now. I don't want it to get too dark out…"

"We'll come with you!" Mandy said while jumping off the bed.

"It's okay. I'm just going to scout the place out. I just want to see if there are any vantage points that face the abandoned mine's entrance," he replied. "Just stick around here and hold down the place."

With that, Evan left leaving the two weavile alone.

"Well!" Karma exclaimed, "Nothing to do now but wait for him to come back."

Jumping in front of the television, she turned it on and began surfing the channels.

"I wonder who pays for all of this…" Mandy asked while looking around.

"Don't know, don't care" Karma replied hastily.

She continued surfing through the channels until she found a movie she thought was interesting. And by interesting, she found a zombie themed horror movie.

Satisfied, she sat on the couch and watched with a grim smile. Mandy joined her and watched the movie as well.

Mandy covered her eyes during a particularly disturbing scene while Karma continued to watch intently.

"You know, I'm glad we're with Evan. He's so nice to us," Mandy said still covering her eyes.

"That's true. But I wouldn't mind a good spanking every now and then to keep me- I mean _us _in line…"

"You know Evan would never hit us!" Mandy spat out.

Karma could only sigh, disappointment in her breath.

"I know, I know"

The movie cut to a commercial.

Lifting her head up from her paws, Mandy suddenly dug her claws into the couch's arm rest and crossed her legs. A gasp escaped her mouth. Karma lifted a brow. "What's wrong with yo-"

Her nose twitched as she picked up a peculiar scent. Instantly, she knew what it was.

"Oh! I see someone is horny! When did it start!?" she teased.

"It must've st-started yesterday…"

Mandy blushed as her body heated up, along with a certain region of her body…

"Well?!" Karma asked enthusiastically.

"'Well' w-what?" Mandy replied, fighting the intense feeling.

"What are you gonna do about it?"

Mandy didn't respond. Instead, she dug her claws deeper into the couch. She had her eyes tightly shut with a heavy blush on her face. A few excruciating seconds later, the sensation dissipated leaving Mandy panting as she slumped against the couch. "Oh A-Arceus…that was more intense than all my other cycles…"

Karma asked again, "What are you gonna do about it?!"

"I don't know…How do you deal with yours?" she asked. "I have my ways," she replied mysteriously.

"Oh, what am I going to do?" Mandy asked to herself.

As a joke, Karma simply replied, "Well, I'm sure Evan knows how to help. It'll be a _long _and _hard _procedure though…"

Mandy blushed even more as she caught the innuendo. "Ev-Evan?! He would never- I mean he can't…I-it's illegal to…do something like…that…right?"  
Karma noticed her anxiety and a little idea popped in her head. Turning off the television, she looked over at Mandy. She caught Karma gazing and looked right back at her.

"What?" Mandy asked nervously.

"Don't play dumb with me. I know exactly what you want…I didn't say anything about it before but I've noticed how much you stare at Evan when he's not looking. And, yes, I know about the time you were spying on him while he was taking a shower."

She shifted closer until they were face-to-face.

She then whispered to her, in a steamy voice, "You want him, don't you"

Mandy shook her head weakly.

"You _need _him _deep _inside you, don't you?"

She couldn't look into Karma's hypnotizing eyes anymore.

"You want him to hold you tight while you scream his name, right?"

Mandy began to tremble.

"You want him to bury his hot seed inside you while you are in your moment of bliss, huh?"

Silence, save for Mandy's light panting. She then turned her head to look into Karma's eyes once more. Her mouth parted slightly. Hesitant, she broke the silence.

"How…how do I get all of that?" she asked weakly.

Karma smiled mischievously. "Not just you, I want in on this too. See, I've had my eyes set on him for a long time now. It's so hard to control myself whenever he takes his shirt off…"

"How?!" Mandy demanded.

"Ooh such eagerness. I have an idea that I've been thinking about lately. You know those sedatives he uses to put pokemon to sleep?"

"What about it?" she replied.

"Let's put a little bit of it in his food along with some of those aphrodisiacs he carries around and, well, you know where I'm going with this…"

They stared at each other for a while. Karma shrugged her shoulders. "If you don't want to, I guess you'll have to go through another cycle all alone again…"

Jumping off the couch, she began walking away while swinging her hips.

"Wait!" Mandy squeaked, "We…won't be hurting him, right?"

"Of course not!" she replied.

Making her way back to the couch, Karma pressed her nose against Mandy's and whispered,

"Fucking his brains out is the least we can do for him…"

**I'll try to upload the next chapter before Christmas, but if not, happy holidays! **


	2. Chapter 2

**I had planned on finishing this chapter days before Christmas but I had to leave town for a surprise family visit. But that's a different story; you guys and gals are here for one reason only... **

**Enjoy ;)**

Conflicting Natures

Chapter 2

The sun had just set, allowing the moon to take over and illuminating whatever it could with its eerie yet calming light. The air was brisk with a gentle breeze blowing. Evan looked up into the sky and took in a deep breath before letting it all out. He and the girls were gathered around a campfire just outside the cabin. A cooking spit was placed above the fire, allowing the contents inside to simmer. The smell it let out was enough to let everyone know it was almost ready.

Sitting I a lawn chair, Evan continued looking at the mysterious night sky. The contrast between the cold air and the warm fire made him feel drowsy and he could have fallen asleep right there if it not for his stomach which was begging for food. Not to mention the girls were whispering to one another.

"What are you girls whispering about?"

Caught off guard, Karma and Mandy looked up at the same time.

"Oh, uh, we were just...uh...talking about how tasty the soup smells!" Mandy quickly spat out. Her nervous smile made Evan lift a brow but he dismissed it.

"Well it's almost done...hey you girls wanna know something?" Evan said softly.

"What?" they both replied.

"This night reminds me of how I came to know the both of you..."

"R-really?" Mandy asked with a twinkle in her eye.

"Yep! I remember when you came into my life Mandy."

"Won't be the only time she'll be 'coming'..." Karma muttered under her breath. Luckily, Evan didn't notice.

"I remember that night...Professor Rowan had called me into his lab to tell me he had something for me. I was expecting another assignment on top of the one he already gave a week before. I sure wasn't expecting a sneasle bundled up in some blankets, that's for sure..."

Evan giggled to himself. "You were so shy but I also found it so cute at the same time."

Mandy blushed and looked away. "Of course the trade between me and Prof Rowan made you evolve but you still held on to that shy part of you...and well...I'm glad you did."

The cute smile he had on almost made Mandy just want to rip his clothes off and take him right there. Instead, her blush intensified.

"Oh how adorable!...Can we eat now?" Karma asked abruptly.

"And how can I forget our fateful encounter, Karma?"

She rolled her eyes.

"That's right, I still remember. You broke into our cooler during my research in Snowpoint City but I caught you red handed with a belly full of our food. You were so full you couldn't even run!"

Evan started laughing. "Oh Mandy, you should have seen it! She had to stop every 5 seconds to catch her breath. To bad you were asleep. I never laughed so hard in my life."

Mandy joined Evan's laughter. Karma, however, wasn't amused.

Karma blushed and gritted her teeth. "Can we eat now?!" she demanded.

Evan's laughter died down and nodded his head with a smile. Opening up the cooking spit, he stirred the contents a few more times and inhaled the scent. A hearty soup made of chunky miltank meat and loads of vegetables. Evan poured a hefty amount into three bowls and handed Mandy and Karma their bowls.

"Oh crap, I forgot the spoons. Here hold mine. I'll be right back."

Handing his bowl over to Mandy, Evan made his way over to the cabin.

Meanwhile, Karma and Mandy looked at his bowl with great interest...

They stared at it for a few seconds before looking at each other.

"Well, let's get this over with..." Karma stated after getting up from her lawn chair.

Hidden behind a pile of firewood nearby, Karma picked a syringe and a tiny bag filled with white powder. "I crushed a few aphrodisiac pills he had and took one of his syringes filled with a bit of a sedative." Taking the bowl from Mandy's paws, she was about to pour the powder in but not before Mandy stopped her.

"W-wait...maybe...maybe there's another way to do this..." she suggested sheepishly. "Maybe we ca-Oh Arceus!"

Mandy crossed her legs and fell down to her knees. She dug her claws deep into the dirt. Her heat was kicking in and it was kicking hard. So hard, in fact she couldn't help but whine and bite her lip. A few more seconds past and she finally stood up. Karma stared at her, unimpressed.

Her heavy breathing and half lidded eye made her look desperate, feral almost.

"Just pour the damn stuff in already!" she exclaimed.

A wicked grin grew on both of them as Karma poured the powder in and Mandy injected a large piece of the miltank meat with the sedative. Karma stirred the bowl one last time before they both sat in their lawn chairs.

A minute later, Evan came out with three spoons in hand. "Forgot I had them stored in my personal backpack. Hope you girls didn't start without me!"

"Oh no, we didn't!" karma answered politely. "Great!" responded Evan.

"Not without you conscious at least..." Mandy muttered. Karma heard her and was genuinely surprised to hear her talk like that. "Her primal needs must be kicking in..." she thought to herself. As they began eating their soup, Evan couldn't help but notice the girls staring at him whenever he wasn't looking.

A few spoon-fulls and bite-sized chunks of meat later, he began to feel light headed. The world around him appeared to slow down and on top of that, he felt really warm. He put his bowl down and held his head in his hands. Karma and Mandy noticed his fidgeting. They both stood up and made their way over to him, swinging their hips all the while.

"Evan are you okay?" asked Karma with a noticeable grin. "Yeah you look out of it..." Mandy added while rubbing his back in a suggestive way.

"I dont...know...I feel...weird. E-everything is just...slowing...down..."

His speech began to slur his knees felt wobbly and, for some strange reason, his crotch began to harden slightly.

"Maybe you should rest...Here, we'll help you inside..." "Th-thanks..." Evan groaned.

With the help of Mandy and Karma, Evan made it inside and collapsed on the bed. His vision began to darken and he found it very hard to keep his eyes open. The room was spinning. He closed his eyes and opened them in an attempt to regain any composure. He couldn't resist any longer. His breathing boiled down to a slow panting. He lost control of his body and couldn't move. "Man...dy...Kar...ma"

He could barley speak. With what little control he had left in his body, he moved his neck around in search of either of them. Unfortunately, he found nothing and lowered his head, allowing the overwhelming sensation to take over. His eyes began to close.

The cabin door swung open. Two hazy looking creatures made their way over to him.

The last thing Evan saw before passing out was Karma and Mandy, both with devilish grins and a rolls of duct tape in their paws...

**Remember when I said this was the last chapter? I sure didn't, which is why it isn't. I'm working on the last chapter right now so please just hold on a little longer! **


End file.
